


david & goliath

by Anonymous



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Dubious Consent, Imprisonment, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, dick stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Maxson whimpered as the pressure from Blue’s boot lessened, before disappearing altogether. “Just tell me the password to the fucking files and I’ll blow you.” Blue sighed, voice weary and tired.  “Maybe even let you fuck me if you obey fast enough.”





	david & goliath

**Author's Note:**

> posted a long long time ago to the fallout kmeme, decided to put it here for easier sharing. heed the tags.

Being the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel was a point of pride and power that Maxson did not take for granted; every waking moment was spent forwarding the Brotherhood’s mission to secure the Commonwealth for its people and eradicate the mutant and synthetic threats that preyed on them.

His stoic and hard personality had not earned him any favours growing up in the Capital, but after hearing that Sentinel Lyons had died while the mutants lived on made him sick. He didn’t love her, as the general thought surrounding his grief was, he looked up to her immensely; that someone as young as her could be the Elder was something he aspired to be, as well.

Sentinel Lyons had the Lone Wanderer as her helper in the Capital, and when the pre-war Survivor came to him it was like Fate herself was guiding his steps. He overlooked the slight frame and small stature of the man, as Paladin Danse had ensured him of his deadly proficiency in and out of combat. Maxson had smiled beatifically, extended an open invitation to join their ranks and when the man accepted, a spike of satisfaction hit him in his gut.

Maxson was not blind to the hungry look in his eyes, the man practically radiated a need to pounce him the minute they were along together, which made him hesitant to deal with Blue in an enclosed area. It was not that he did not return those feelings per say, but the very idea of fraternisation with one of his Paladins turned him off of the thought entirely.

However, that sentiment did not stop him from waking ever morning with a hard dick, curved red and angry, at the very thought of Blue on his knees before him with his mouth open and ready for him.

\--

His head felt like it had been split open, and his body was on fire, every nerve ending sending spikes of pain coursing through him. He groaned, mouth feeling like cotton, and opened his eyes; instead of the usual sleek metal roof of his room, he was greeted by the course, dark material of a sack over his head. 

His heart hammered against his chest, and his diaphragm shook with the sharp increase of breathing as the panic set in. It was foolish to believe someone of his status did not have enemies; the entirety of the Commonwealth seemed to defy the Brotherhood’s presence. But, no one should have been able to capture him while he was aboard the Prydwen. Unless—

Blue. He grit his teeth at the thought. Of course the man would do something as idiotic as capture him and tie him up; the entirety of the Commonwealth’s security seemed to be a game to the man, and this would just be another patch he could add to his belt of childish pranks.

“I think he’s waking up,” Blue announced, much too smug for his liking. “Should we take his little hood off or leave him in the dark just a little longer?”

“It’s up to you, Blue. This was your idea after all.” That voice, he didn’t recognise. Maxson frowned, arm flexing in an attempt to test his bindings, which held fast against him.

“I know right? This was much too easy, but we should at least let him see the light. Wakey-wakey little man!”

Maxson grimaced as the full extent of the room’s lighting hit his eyes, before he took stock of his surroundings. From what he could see, he was in a small, windowless room in which the air felt damp and cool. To his left was a bald man with sunglasses leaning against the rough brick of the walls, he looked bored yet the slight tremor in his hand betrayed his anticipation. In front of him, Blue towered over him, grinning down at him and holding the hood up for them to both inspect.

“A little rustic, I admit, but it gets the job done.” Blue shrugged, tossing the hood behind him carelessly before turning his attention to Maxson; his smile had faded into an uncharacteristic serious face. “You’re probably wondering how I got you here, aren’t you.”

The bald man moved into his line of sight, pushing Blue back a little. “Look, my job is done here but give me a shout if you need anything. I am not really interested in seeing your methods of getting information out of this clown.” The man’s lips puckered like he had bit a lemon, and he patted his shoulder before taking off.

“Close the door behind you, would you D? I rather not be interrupted.”

Maxson let out a low, warning rumble from behind the tape across his mouth. 

“We have a lot to talk about.”

\--

The pain wasn’t bad; when the tape was ripped off none-too-kindly, he had barely even flinched. He had endured worse in his trials to become a Knight from his fellow initiates. What was worse was the way Blue ignored him.

Maxson was used to being the center of many people’s lives, with at least two people on hand to assist him with everything from paperwork to unit deployments, so the lack of interaction was leaving a gaping hole in him that needed to be filled. 

“You said we have a lot to talk about, aren’t you going to say anything?” He snapped, his body shook with the effort to contain his anger, and the chains rattled echoed loudly in the silent room. “Answer me!”

Blue didn’t even look up from where he was toying with his Pip-Boy, the little machine making quiet trilling noises every few minutes or so.

“The Brotherhood will find out where we are, you know. And they will kill you. I will make sure they are not merciful about it.” He tugged at his bonds, grunting with the exertion. “They will notice I am gone and they will rain fire upon the earth until I am back.”

His only response back was when Blue snorted, whether to him or to this game, Maxson didn’t know. But, just as quickly as he garnered a response, Blue was out of his chair and towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Maxson demanded, panic setting its sharp claws in his spine. 

Blue didn’t even spare him a glance as he softly shut the door. Maxson stared blankly after him, tongue as tied as his hands.

\--

Despite his silence, Blue treated him nicely enough. Although, what was it to be said about his current situation that he considered being fed and given water to be nice. His cheeks burned every time Blue came to give him food, the sheer embarrassment at being spoon-fed like a child almost made him want to deny it. Survival training, however, dictated that he must always keep his wits about him and his strength up, meaning he would weather the embarrassment if it meant he would be just that much sharper and stronger. 

Maxson perked up at the sound of the door opening, eyes narrowing as the bald man from before entered. 

“Wow, he really is giving you the cold shoulder, huh.” The man remarked, squatting so they were eye level. “He treating you alright?”

“Yes,” Maxson bit out, voice rough from his attempts to yell Blue into submission.

“You hate the Institute just as much as we do, don’t you? Blue was telling me about how you guys wanted to wipe them and their synths too.”

“They are abominations and readily endanger the citizens of the Commonwealth.”

“You can save all your anti-synth jargon for another person, crew cut, it isn’t gonna brainwash me.”

“It isn’t brainwashing when it is true,” he hissed, leaning forward in what he hoped was a menacing manner. “The synths have done nothing but ruin innocent lives, almost as much as the mutants have.”

“Uh, actually, the Institute does that. But look, there is obviously no use in even having this conversation since we’ve both made up our minds on the matter. Blue is gonna be coming back soon with your meal, I should get going.”

Maxson huffed and leaned back, the movement an imitation of the one he used to dismiss persistent Knights, and watched as the man softly shut the door behind him.

\--

They really weren’t coming for him. He had sat in that godforsaken basement for who knows how long now. He would’ve been wasting away if Blue hadn’t taken to walking him around on a fucking leash like some dog. He also made him exercise, but he couldn’t really decide for whose benefit that was.

His hair was the only thing showing the true passage of time, as it grew slowly overtime; the neat undercut giving way to a messy pompadour that he hated with a vengeance. Blue regularly trimmed his facial hair, and Maxson would go to his death denying the fact that he lived for those soft touches on his face, and the way Blue expertly handled the straight razor.

He was growing half hard just at the thought of Blue’s hands on him again, especially now that he had gone days on end without so much as a handshake. 

His body thrummed with anticipation and anxiety as the sound of the door opening filled the heavy silence of his room. Blue was wearing a smart, tight fitting Brotherhood uniform, the leather shining in the dull, low hanging light. Maxson swallowed, throat bobbing as his eyes roamed across his form. God, was Blue always this tiny? 

“Do my eyes deceive me, or are you mentally undressing me.” Blue deadpanned, boots thunking with each slow step he took towards him. Maxson looked on, face flushing a deep pink at the accusation. “It’s okay, Elder, we don’t have to pull rank here. In fact, I think I found a way to get information out of you, since you proved so unreceptive to my strategies.”

“Ignoring me and sending the bald man in to butter me up doesn’t count as much of a strategy,” Maxson noted drily, averting his eyes as Blue’s shimmered with amusement and a touch of lust.

“Oh, on the contrary, it fully did. It allowed me to further instigate myself in your precious little boy’s club. And oh, the things I’ve learned. However, there are some files I just can’t crack, since you so smartly encrypted them.”

“And you think I will just give you the passwords? You’re out of your mind.”

“Oh of course you won’t just give them to me, but I think that if we do a little exchange you may just start telling me everything I need.”

Maxson hated that his dick twitched at the thought of what was going to be exchanged. “And what do you have to offer me that’ll be worth that.”

“I’ve seen how you used to look at me, you know. You aren’t as repressed as your little crewcut head thought you were. In fact, it seems you also agree with me,” Blue nudged the tip of his boot against his hardening cock. 

Maxson bit back a groan, shifting his hips away from the contact. Blue’s boot followed readily, before it pressed itself fully down against his groin, the sole resting agonizingly against his dick. “God,” Maxson bit out, almost doubling as Blue rocked his heel against and into him.

“That isn’t my name, but when you look this pretty saying it I don’t object to you calling me that,” Blue smirked, voice lost as Maxson hissed at a particularly rough twitch of his hips against Blue’s boot.

He tried to remember himself, his place beneath Blue, but no matter where he shifted, the pressure never relieved itself despite the changes in angle. “Is that all you got?” He grunted, eyes flashing dangerously as Blue increased the pressure of his step.

“I’m surprised at just how much you are getting off me stepping on your dick. Jeez, you are pathetic, aren’t you?” Blue laughed, leaning over so his fingers could grip his face to an almost painful level. “Now, are you going to tell me that password like a good boy?”

Maxson spit at Blue, a thick gob of it landed on his face. “I won’t let you ruin what I’ve built.”

Blue scowled, easily flicking his spit off with a swipe of a gloved hand. “What you have built? Don’t make me laugh. No one likes you there, Maxson, you were just another puppet leader. Just like your precious Lyons was. Do you really think the people that devoted their lives to the Brotherhood would let some overconfident prick run the show?” 

Maxson doubled over as Blue ground his boot into his dick, the pain of it mingling intoxicatingly with the pleasure zinging up every nerve ending. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I don’t? Just look at you, here alone and literally underneath my fucking boot while they don’t even send anyone after you. Get over yourself, Maxson. No one gives a fuck about you now that you are out of the way and the road to new leadership is paved.”

Maxson whimpered as the pressure from Blue’s boot lessened, before disappearing altogether. “Just tell me the password to the fucking files and I’ll blow you.” Blue sighed, voice weary and tired. “Maybe even let you fuck me if you obey fast enough.”

“LyonsHide2251,” Maxson muttered, barely even surprised his letting it slip. Blue was right, he figured, seeing as how no one had even attempted to find him by now. “The password is LyonsHide2251.”

Blue’s features softened, the switch in demeanour almost caused Maxson’s head to spin; when Blue patted Maxson’s cheek, he smartly didn’t comment when Maxson leaned into the affectionate touch. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

“No, it barely hurt at all.” 

Blue smiled, the same smile he had shot Maxson in the rare event the two had found themselves alone aboard the Prydwen. “Since you were so good for me just now, I think you deserve a reward.”

Maxson hardened at the tone of his voice, barely supressing a shiver as Blue’s hands trailed down his front till he reached his belt, swiftly unbuckling it. “That’s right,” Maxson rumbled, canting his hips up into the touch, the movement shaking his chains. “Suck it.”

A raised brow was his only response as Blue released his straining cock from his pants, gloved thumb drawing back his foreskin with practiced ease. Precum beaded at the angry, red tip and Maxson watched as Blue licked his lips hungrily, before his pink tongue licked along the slit, collecting it on the tip of his tongue. 

Maxson’s arms strained behind him, the muscle memory to bury his hand in the hair of whoever was sucking his dick and pushing roughly overriding the part of his brain that reminded him he was still chained. He grunted softly as Blue swallowed him down, throat opening to accommodate him, his eyes locked onto Maxson’s, unashamed smugness written in their depths. 

“You can do better than that, suck it like you mean it.”

The smugness melted into determination, and Maxson smirked down at him. He rose so easily to accept any challenge placed before him, regardless of what it actually was or the consequences of its completion. Blue pulled off him, lips trailing up the side of his dick, his free hand lazily jacking his dick in tandem; his tongue dipped into his slit again before he swallowed him down again, throat clicking wetly at the intrusion. 

He looked so pretty like this, eyes tearing up and saliva dripping down his chin, and Maxson wished he could capture this image and keep it. His head dipped back, smacking dully against the brick as Blue shifted between his legs, tongue easing the soft bite of teeth against his dick.

“A little more,” Maxson urged, words drifting off into the empty space filled with wet slurping noise and laboured breathing. 

Blue released him with a pop, jerking him slowly and twisting at the base of his dick, watching him lazily beneath hooded eyes. Maxson exhaled roughly and all it took was another twist of his wrist before his was cumming, thick streaks painting Blue’s face; he smiled, observing his work and how his cum stuck to his eyelashes, smeared all across his cheeks and lips and dripped down his chin following the spit lines. 

“Thank you,” Blue rasped. “For your cooperation.”


End file.
